Always find a way
by XxDailyDreamxX
Summary: Zexion is a schizophrenic in a mental asylum. His roommate and best friend? Demyx, who has bipolar disorder. With these two, a pyromaniac, a blonde with multiple personality disorder, and many other patients... What could go wrong? A.U., Yaoi.
1. Welcome to the Asylum!

Zexion stared at the wall of his hospital room, a blank expression in his eyes. He had been residing at the asylum for many years and was starting to forget what it looked like to be outside of the bleak white walls of the hospital. He sighed, why was he in here again?

His thoughts were interrupted when his door flew open and a blur of blonde hair rushed at him. "Zexy!" The blonde squealed as he pinned the slate-haired boy to his bed in a glomp. Zexion grunted in discomfort.

"Demyx... Get off of me" He wheezed. Demyx's blue eyes looked startled, then he laughed and rolled over. Zexion smiled weakly at his friend. He had known Demyx for several years, and he was one of the few at the asylum that had the right to call him a friend.

"Sorry Zexy, I'm just so exited! Guess why?" He grinned eagerly and bounced on the bed. Zexion pretended to look puzzled for a moment. He smirked at Demyx, drawing out the silence that kept the blonde bouncing in anticipation.

"I don't know, what's going on?" Zexy asked. Demyx squealed again and glomped him again. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting a new roommate! Axel is moving into my room because he burnt his other one and he's going to be sharing it with the new kid!" He exclaimed with shining eyes. Zexion looked at him blankly. "Guess who I'm moving in with?" Demyx asked. Zexion shrugged. "You." he giggled and poked the tip of the blunett's nose.

Zexion could feel his cheeks heating up from the lack of space between him and the blonde. "O-Oh really?" He stammered. His friend blinked and stared at him for a moment, puzzled by his red face.

"Ya really." Demyx responded, smiling. Zexion smiled weakly at him. "I'm going to be right back! I have the box of my stuff and Ax was getting antsy last time I saw him." He babbled before rushing out of the room and slamming it behind him, leaving the room as boring and empty as it was before.

Zexion sighed. It wasn't easy to be friends with such a hyper-active person, but he forced himself to bear it. He smirked slightly at this thought. The door suddenly clicked open, he froze. A female nurse with bright red hair walked into his room. "Zexion... It's time for your medication." She said with a smile. Zexion glared at her and shook his head.

"Now, Zexion, You're not going to get better if you don't take them. You want to get out of here, right?" She soothed. Zexion snarled. As much as he hated the asylum, he couldn't leave Demyx. Schizophrenia could be controlled, he could have a normal life. But if he left the asylum... He would never see Demyx again...

With this thought Zexion looked away from the nurse and clenched his jaw. He had been emitted because of his paranoid schizophrenia and would not take anything given to him by the nurses, he knew it was tampered with. Because of this, he wouldn't talk to anyone, except for a rare few. Demyx was the only one that he would feely talk to.

Kairi sighed, "Well then, I'll leave it here on the table. Please take it before I come back to check up on you later." She requested before leaving the room. Zexion waited for a moment, waiting to see if she would come back. When she didn't he stood up and tool the cup of hallucination controlling medication and poured it down the sink.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."_ a voice next to him hissed. Zexion shut his eyes tightly and whimpered. _"I'll only come back more often..." _ It laughed cruelly.

"You're not real, go away." The blunett commanded, shrinking into the corner. The demon only laughed at him.

_"I'm not real, am I? But I can still hurt you... Control you... You are mine."_ It chuckled. Zexion felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he began to tremble.

"No...." He whimpered. Zexion screamed as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He swiveled around to see what had grasped him. When he turned, he came face to face with Demyx, his nose brushed against his.

"Hey Zexy... Did I scare you?" Demyx giggled shyly. Zexion nodded slightly, blushing. He rubbed his eyes and backed up. Demyx sat on his bed. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nah... I'm fine..." Zexy said quietly, smiling a bit. Demyx grinned back at him. Zexion found himself biting his lip.

"Good. I'm glad you're taking the meds again." He giggled. Zexion smiled weakly and nodded. He couldn't tell Demyx.

Zexion sat down on the bed next to Demyx and looked at the floor. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, his eyes squinted. He opened his mouth to say something when his door flew open once again.

"Hasn't my door had enough abuse for one day?" Zexion sighed. Axel burst into the room flailing his arms wildly. Zexion managed to fall backwards and off the bed, banging his head against the thick (and rather hard) white wall.

"GUYS! I found a lighter!" The pyro crowed before running back out of the room, laughing. Zexion and Demyx looked at each other in confusion before he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Should we go after him?" Zexion asked. Demyx nodded his head eagerly and rushed after Axel.

"Axel! Wait up!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I was bored and I've had a few plot bunnies for later on in this story floating around for a while. I'm sorry that this part sucks. It's only the prologue.

To all my other people who are reading my story other story for A Witch's Tale, I have lost my notebook with ideas and I need new inspiration. If you have any ideas for this story or any of my others, let me know!

Oh, this is the edited chapter. I've had over 138 hits so would some of you take the few seconds to review? Please? Anything would be great!


	2. Chu chu lovely!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Axel laughed manically while rushing down the hallways, lighter lit. Demyx rushed up behind him with a bucket of water, ready to spring. Zexion was last and held a thick lexicon as his weapon against the pyro.

"Axel! Calm down!" Zexion shouted after him, furiously beating a drapery after the flame caught the white fabric on fire. Axel paid no attention to this and stopped at the doorway to the room. He was breathing heavily and laughing with a crazy glint in his eyes. Demyx and Zexion peeked around him into the room to see what was inside. Zexion gaped in horror.

"MY BOOKS!" He shrieked, lunging at the redhead. Demyx yelped and threw the bucket of water on Axel, causing the flame to go out and his hair to flatten out. Axel blinked in confusion.

"Wha...?" He asked, looking around in a daze. Before he could register anything else, Kairi tackled him and began to drag him back to his room. "WHAT?! NOOOO!!!" He howled.

"Enough Axel! I think it's time for your medication." She growled. Axel continued to howl in protest and clawed at the doorframe. "Let-go-you-bloody-IDIOT!" She shouted before tugging one last time, causing the redheads to tumble into the room and the door slam behind them.

Demyx blinked and then turned to see Zexion cradling his books and whimpering. "Well... That was... odd..." He exclaimed quietly.

~*~

"Hey Zexy, whatchya reading?" The blonde asked, peeking over the blunettes shoulder and squinting at the small print in confusion.

"War and Peace..." Zexion mumbled in reply and turned a page. Demyx looked at him in confusion.

"Whatever Sexy Zexy." He rolled his eyes. Zexion's eyes widened and his face flushed. He fell out of the chair, bringing the blonde down next to him. Demyx was grinning.

"W-What did you just call me?" He asked nervously. He could feel his face burning from the lack of space yet again. They had landed in a very awkward position.

"I called you Sexy Zexy because it rhymes and you're sexy!" Demyx giggled and smiled innocently.

Zexion looked away and bit his lip to the point of almost bleeding. "D-Demyx... Move your knee..." He said in a hoarse whisper. Demyx's knee was between his legs and was rubbing against his crotch. He fought to keep himself from reacting.

"Huh? Oh! Jeeze, I'm sorry man! Moving! There, is that better?" He asked, now straddling the poor nervous emo.

"Demyx... Did your mother drop you on the head as a baby?" Zexy asked. Demyx thought for a moment.

"Ye- wait, how am I supposed to know?! I was a baby!" He huffed. Zexion rolled his eyes, forgetting about the whole situation. "Zexy?"

"Yeah...?" He asked nervously. Demyx got off of him and sat next to him on the floor. He took a deep breath before looking at his best friend with a unreadable expression.

"Have you ever wondered what a kiss feels like?" Demyx asked. Zexion blushed again and looked at Demyx out of the corner of his eye.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Could... Could I kiss you?" The blonde asked, still looking blank. Zexion blushed and stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something when the door flew open, interrupting them. Axel flew through the door, dragging a startled blonde boy behind him.

"Quick! You gotta hide me! Kairi's got a needle and is tryin' to stab me!" He whisper-shouted. The blonde looked at them blankly with a "What-the-fuck-is-he-doing" expression. Demyx shrugged in response. "Nami distracted her with her drawings but you have to help me!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "And why would we hide you?" He asked.

"Because I'm your bestest fri- SHIT!" He hollered when another redheaded female stormed into the room.

"AXEL! Get your ass over here!"

"Back! Stay back! I'ma pyro on the edge!" He shouted at her and dove behind Zexion, using him and the blonde boy as a shield. Zexion blinked, stood up, and then dragged Demyx out of the room with him.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! I don't have a lot of time and I'm running out of plot bunnies for the beginning. I have tons of boyxboy stuff so don't worry.

Ages:  
Kairi: 21  
Axel: 18  
Roxas: 15  
Zexion: 16  
Demyx: 16 1/2  
Sora: 15  
Namine: 13  
Xion: 13

And that's all for now folks!


	3. Kiss kiss fall in love

"ZEXYYYYY!" Demyx whined while he peeked over the boy's shoulder. "I'm bored." He complained, twisting a lock of slate colored hair in his fingers. Zexion shivered. The blonde giggled softly and nuzzled the other boy's neck in an attempt to get another reaction. Zexion simply ignored his friend.

"Demyyyyyyyx," Zexion teased, flipping a page in his book. Demyx huffed and slouched over the arm of the chair in which the schemer was sitting in a frustrated manner. Zexion simply smiled slightly and flipped to the next page.

I'm booooooooored Zexy! He climbed in Axel' lap trying to push the book aside but was met with a small glare.... and reading glasses... oh so sexy reading glasses. "Entertain me Zexy!"

The blonde glared daggers at him, causing Zexion to look up. They continued their little staring contest for a moment before the brunette blinked in confusion. "HA! I win!" Demyx cheered and did a little victory dance around the room. Zexy smiled, tilting his head to the side. Demyx was pretending to play an air sitar when Zexion coughed to get his attention.

"I didn't know we were having a contest." Zexion commented and dog-eared his page in Cirque du Freak before setting it down on the night table next to his chair. He cocked an eyebrow and slowly took of his reading glasses... No one should be allowed to look THAT sexy taking off GLASSES. Demyx silently cheered in glee with his back to his friend. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused. Demyx quickly turned around.

"Nothing!"

"I see..."

The two stood there for a moment in silence. Zexion, surprisingly, was the first one to speak up. "So... Shall we go introduce ourselves to the new kid?" He asked. Demy nodded eagerly. Zexion chuckled and opened the door to their room, "After you." He said and gave a mock bow. Demyx rolled his eyes. Apparently he was being too slow for the blonde's taste so he grabbed his hand and started to run. Startled, Zexion ran after him.

"Hurry up!" Demyx laughed. Zexion grinned and jumped on the chance to run ahead, dragging the blonde behind him. _The tables have turned..._ He thought mischievously. Demyx tumbled, losing his footing. He collided with Zexion, causing them both to tumble to the floor in another awkward position, yet again. Both of them blushed furiously.

Just then, Kairi walked by. "No sex in the hallways you two!" She called over her shoulder, both boys pushed away from each other and sat several feet apart. Kairi only laughed and continued her rounds as a nurse. Soon after she left, Zexion and Demyx glanced at each other, faces still red. Demyx stood up and held out his hand to the shorter boy, smiling.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. But at least we know she was only kidding." He laughed. Zexion nodded and took his outstretched hand and stood up. Demyx ran off in the direction of Axel's room, figuring the new blonde boy was probably there. He and Axel hadn't been apart since the day he arrived. Zexion, meanwhile, stayed behind. His bangs covered half of his face and his eyes but it was still clear he was blushing. Demyx's last words ran through his mind. '_At least we know she was only kidding.'_ He was blushing because part of him had wanted it to be a real possibility. "Zexy?" Demyx called, shaking the blunett out of his thoughts.

Zexion waved, "C-Coming!"

~*~

"LET ME MOTHERFUCKING OUT BEFORE I MOTHERFUCKING BURN THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLACE TO THE GROUND, MOTHERFUCKERS!" A voice shouted down the hallway.

It seemed they had found Axel.

In Axel's room they found the closet door rattling violently and a boy sleeping on the bed. The boy sleepily got up and trotted over to the door, opened it, and then sat back down on the bed. They both began to talk while Zexion and Demyx had been standing there for over five minutes, still unnoticed. "Hey, have you noticed that Xemnas's name can spell out Mansex? I think it's fitting. Everyone knows he has a thing for _**Saïx." Axel snickered. **_

_**Demyx had finally had enough of being ignored and pounced on the bed. "To the castle! Buttsecks!" He shouted, startling the two other patients. The blonde shrieked and Axel almost jumped out of his skin. Zexion was laughing in the corner, doubled over and clutching his chest. **_

_**"What the FUCK was that for Demyx?! You scared Roxie!" Axel whined and glomped the blonde boy, apparently named Roxie. **_

_**The boy frowned, "Axel, don't call me that! My name's Roxas!" Scratch that, his name was Roxas. "So... Who're they?" He asked curiously, peering around Demyx to get a better look at Zexion in his corner.**_

_**"I'm Demyx! And that over there is Sexy Zexy!" Demyx grinned and glomped Zexion, who glared at him, blushing. "Okay, okay, his name is Zexion. Only I can call him Sexy Zexy." He said possessively and hugged his scarlet red friend. **_

_**Roxas cocked his head. "So... Are you two, like, a thing?" He asked. Axel burst out laughing at how flustered the two were becoming by the moment. Roxas smiled a wolfish grin.**_

_**"N-No..." Demyx whispered, looking away shyly. Roxas let a smile play across his lips.**_

_**"Aww! How cute!" Roxas squealed in delight at the shy couple. Zexion hissed at this.**_

_**Axel only smirked. "Look Roxie, Demy is the hyperactive music-obsessed one that's always happy and Zexion is the emo bookworm mute one. Got it memorized?" He asked. Roxas nodded. "Good. So Zexy, Demy, need anything else?" He turned to them. Both boys shook their heads furiously and ran out of the room, screeching like little kids. Roxas laughed.**_

_**~*~**_

Demyx and Zexion slid down the wall in relief. They both looked at each other before laughing. "Wow, that was... Interesting..." Zexion chuckled. Demyx leaned forward and kissed Zexion's nose. Zexion stared at Demyx in shock. The blonde looked away, blushing more than he had earlier. 

_**"Hey... Zexy... Remember what I asked earlier? Just forget it... Please forget it..." He whispered quietly, almost inaudible. Demyx's bangs hid his eyes and he wouldn't look at his best friend, ashamed.**_

_**Zexion bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Demyx..." He sighed. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, and kissed him softly on the lips. Demyx's eyes widened and he gasped before throwing his arms around Zexion's neck and deepening the kiss. He ran his hands through Zexion's slate colored hair. The blonde suddenly pinned him to the floor and straddled his waist, making Zexion gasp. He took advantage of this to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Zexion fought back a moan and wrapped his arms around the other's waist to pull him closer. Demyx suddenly pulled away and moved down, placing butterfly kisses along his jaw line. **_

"D-Demyx..." He moaned when the blonde kissed his sweet spot. Demyx suddenly stopped, startled by the moan. In fact, Zexion himself was frightened by how his body was reacting to Demyx's touch.

"Zexy... Zexion I'm sorry." Demyx muttered and shuffled away from his friend (lover?). Zexion moved closer to the blonde and embraced him gently.

"Shh... Don't be." Zexion soothed and kissed Demyx on the cheek. Demyx smiled and nuzzled the crook of Zexion's neck. He stood up, swept the schemer off his feet, and dumped him on the bed. Zexion looked startled for a moment, but then Demyx climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to him. He smiled and rest his head on Demyx's chest, letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	4. Lumaria

Zexion and Demyx both awoke the next morning, blushing furiously. After mumbling their hellos, they changed into new clothes and went to go see Axel. If their idea was to decrease the embarrassment, it wasn't a very good one. The sight they both ran into was not a very pleasant one.

Roxas was on the bed, asleep and mumbling something. Axel had apparently been knocked to the ground in the middle of the night and was sprawled out on the floor, dead to the world.

Zexion kicked the red-head in the side and he yelped, clutching his side he awoke with a start.

"Roxas, wake up!" A hyper Demyx jumped on the blonde. "It's mor-"

THWACK. Demyx, who had been on top of Roxas, suddenly found himself on the floor and clutching his red cheek. Zexion blinked, unsure of what had exactly happened. The blonde looked at the other boy.

"HE PUNCHED ME!"

"And I'll do much more if you don't FUCKING SHUT UP!" Roxas shouted, burring his head under the pillow. "Fucking bitches..."

Axel stood still for a moment, taking in the sudden and very odd event. He began to snicker, and then burst out laughing. He fell to the ground and clutched his sides with laughter. Zexion simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"C'mon everyone. It's time for breakfast."

~*~

Demyx was trying to breathe. Desperately. What was going on was so amusing it needed a swear word in order to be described. Fucking. Amusing. Hell, even Zexion, who normally kept a poker face that didn't even change when he was sleeping, was laughing like mad! And Axel... Well, Axel had dropped to his knees, clutching his ribs about half an hour ago and had yet to stand up again.

What were they laughing at? Roxas and Sora... or more at what they were doing. For some odd reason, both of them had woken up in a VERY BAD MOOD that morning and were giving off an aura of death. Xigbar, oblivious as he was, thought that today would be a good idea to greet Roxas with a little fright. Roxas had been scared, yes... and he'd also gotten hold of a nearby mop and now was running after Xigbar wielding the mop as a sword and yelling how he was going to shove it up his ass in disturbing detail. Really, if they thought Sora had been cranky in the morning, Roxas had just broken a new record.

"ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO SAVE ME?" Xigbar yelled as he rushed by once more, Roxas right on his tail. "I DON'T WANT A MOP SHOVED UP MY ASS!"

No one, of course, did anything about the matter. Xigbar was well known for taunting the other patients and pulling countless pranks on them. They had decided he needed a taste of his own medicine.

~*~

Quite a few hours later, Roxas had run out of energy and was now lying on a couch, using Axel's lap as a pillow. The blonde mumbled something in his sleep and turned over in his sleep. Axel was blushing, but smirking at the same time.

Xaldin and Xigbar were leaning against the wall. Xigbar rambling, and Xaldin trying to endure the stupidity of it all. Kairi walked into the room, carrying a tray of medications and stared at them curiously.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah"

A pause.

"Aren't you going to do it?"

"As if."

"Of course..." Finally, Kairi left the room.

The boys, except Xaldin and Zexion, snickered. "Nice going." Demyx grinned at the free shooter. Xigbar shrugged.

"As if. It was just me being me." He explained. The door creaked open and all heads turned, only to see Naminé, her dress torn, she was shivering. Demyx gasped and ran over to her.

"Nami! Are you okay?! Honey, what happened?" He fussed over her, pulling off his jacket to cover her up. She only shook her head in response.

"Marluxia... He changed into Lumaria... You know what happens then..." She whispered, clutching her sketch book. Demyx's hand flew to his mouth.

"He didn't..."

"No, he almost did though. Why do the medications work for Roxas, but not for Marluxia?" Naminé whimpered. Roxas had been woken up by the commotion by then and had run over to Naminé, embracing her.

"Naminé, let's take you back to your room. I'll go get Kairi. You know he didn't mean to do it..." Roxas soothed. She nodded, the fringe of her bangs covering her eyes. Clinging to her friend, Naminé and Roxas left the room.

Axel shook his head, "That's the third time this week. He keeps thinking he's this 'Lumaria" person. His other personality is a girl for god's sake! Why does he try to rape her in that form?" He asked angrily.

Xigbar shrugged, "I dunno, we all know he has the hots for Vexen. It's not his fault he can't control it."

* * *

Look, I'm sorry the ending turned out to be suckish. I kept on being harassed by my friend at school and she demanded an update. THERE CHASE, ARE YOU HAPPY?!

Anyway, I'll be editing this later. I just posted this real quick so that I wouldn't be vigorously shaken by the shoulders anymore.

I noticed I did not receive ANY reviews for the last chapter. This displeases me greatly. I know I have a lot of readers and subscribers so just take the five seconds to review! Did you know you can review even if you don't have an account? I just found that out the other day.

Do you see that pretty blue button down there? It wants you to molest it. CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!


End file.
